Proper operation of a dot-matrix print head requires the distance between the head and the print surface to be kept accurately constant. The head must therefore be guided in translation with high accuracy so that its distance from the facing generator line of the roller cylinder remains constant for all positions of the head.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide simple and effective means for ensuring such guidance.